


Anniversary Gift

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape Fantasy, date rape drug - kind of, mindreader Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Fantasy does not equal consent





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Made for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Dark fic
> 
> While Dean in this story has fantasized about this scenario he’s never voiced it to anybody. Michael (who might be human or might not) is able to read minds and decides to give Dean what he apparently wants.

Dean startles awake. At least he thinks that’s what his mind intended but his body can’t keep up. He reaches for the alarm clock on the bedside table, but his arm weighs a ton and is impossible to lift; the other arm is equally unresponsive. That’s when his nerves’ input finally makes it through the cotton filling his head informing his mind that he isn’t alone in the darkness.

Panic grips him in a distantly terrifying way. He wants to lash out at the intruder, but the rest of his body proves to be as impossible to move as his arms had; his breath hitches slightly rather than becoming erratic and his heart keeps beating sluggishly, no adrenaline to help it speed up.

“It’s okay,” a voice whispers in his ear. “I know you want it.”

The only reaction his body manages is to go cold as if someone had upended a bucket of ice water over his head. With renewed effort he tries to buck whoever it is off of him but all he accomplishes is swatting weakly at the air. It earns him a chuckle and warm breath ghosting over his ear and then the intruder moves, the sensory input finally translated into one horrifying thought; the person sitting above him is a naked man. Dean’s not entirely sure which of the two scares him the most.

He’s still undecided when his world dissolves in pain as the man spreads his cheeks and pushes inside with neither preparation nor lubrication. Dean can’t be sure how long it is before he tunes back in but it’s long enough the man’s started thrusting and his body opened to accommodate the intrusion. The man’s going hard and fast and unable to brace himself Dean’s body is pushed towards the head of the bed which is slamming against the wall.

“Always knew you’d be so pretty like this,” each word is punctuated by a sharp thrust, “so hungry for it, aren’t you?” the man says as his hand wraps around Dean’s half hard cock.

And the truth is that Dean _has_ thought about it, owes many a mindblowing orgasm to the thought of someone bigger and stronger pinning him to whichever flat surface is near, Dean struggling in vain against them as they force him open around their flesh, heedless of his protests. But that had been fantasy and this is real and the shame he’d felt the first time he thought about it washes over him, only a hundred times stronger when the man expertly Dean’s body to the precipice and then pulls him over.

The wet, sticky sensation tells him his assailant has followed him, Dean’s ass clenching around the flesh still languidly moving inside him. A final thrust and a grunt in his ear has Dean’s world shattering in recognition, bile rising in his throat and tears well in his eyes.

“Happy anniversary,” Michael says.


End file.
